Trakeena
Trakeena is the main antagonist in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. She is portrayed by Amy Miller in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Jennifer Burns in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Biography She was born the insectile daughter of Scorpius, the evil princess of his alien army. Trakeena was born with both mortal beauty (human beauty) and insect features as well. She carries a staff with a cockroach emblem on the side of it, but lost this one in the desert on Onyx. However, after her father's death she gain another staff with an amberized spider within the spector that could also be transformed into a sword in which she used for hand-to-hand combat. She can use her insect armor to protect her from harm, but was never shown to have used it in any of the episodes after her father's death. She also liked to accompany her father's generals on their missions, though her father disapproved of it. In one such case, the general Treacheron claimed that Trakeena had followed him to battle, whereas in truth, he had allowed it. This upset Trakeena, and in retaliation she convinced her father Scorpius that Treacheron was a traitor, for which he was locked up. This feud continued, and Treacheron tricked Trakeena into searching for a silver goblet, just so that he could ambush her once he was free from his cell. She was saved only thanks to the intervention of the Galaxy Power Rangers. Eventually, Trakeena learned that her father Scorpius wished for her to enter the cocoon, to become an insect with great powers, like him. She refused, mainly not wanting to lose her mortal beauty the transformation would cause, and fled to the planet Onyx when he tried to force her, where she met Villamax. Villamax offered to train her to be a great warrior, and taught her swordplay and martial arts. She returned to the Scorpion Stinger after hearing of Scorpius' defeat at the hands of the Rangers. While Scorpius was dying, Trakeena was given his throne and all of his powers. Deviot told her that Scorpius was destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger. Though she captured him (the Red Galaxy Ranger), he escaped once again. Terra Venture entered the Lost Galaxy, where Trakeena was unwilling to follow. When it emerged once again, Trakeena destroyed the ship of Captain Mutiny, who was pursuing it. Though Trakeena had put her father's cocoon into storage, Deviot still wanted to enter it to gain power. He dragged her into the cocoon, where they merged into a single being. Deviot's power and ruthlessness had been incorporated into her personality. She launched a full-scale assault on Terra Venture, loading her Sting Wingers with bombs to destroy the colony. She succeeded in brining Terra Venture down, and destroyed the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords.She later destroyed Villamax when he disobeyed her orders, and after she had been critically injured entered the cocoon again when the Scorpion Stinger crashed. She emerged, mutated into a green, humanoid insect, just as her father had intended. She powered up Terra Venture's remains to destroy the colony on Mirinoi. She engaged the Rangers in battle, and was seemingly destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger's Battlizer at point blank range. However, in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, it was revealed that she had survived and managed to return to her human form, though was now horribly scarred. She then made her way to Earth, planning to obtain her revenge on the Rangers by destroying their home world. She acquired the allegiance of the Demon Triskull and his army of ghouls, collecting energy to return to her insectoid form. To do that, she captured humans to drain their life force. However, the prince of Demons, Olympius, tainted the energy with a poison dagger, causing Trakeena to mutate into a gigantic monster. Despite the help of the Galactabeasts, the Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers were unable to stop her until the Omega Megazord became infused with the Lights of Orion. Trakeena was then permanently destroyed forever. Personality When we are first introduced to Trakeena in the series, she appears to be a teenage girl who is bent on trying to prove herself to her father and rule by his side. She would tag along with Scorpius' generals and bully them just because she could. Trakeena is the Princess of Scorpius' army and as such, she is pampered and spoiled by her father. She throws around her father's name in order to threaten Scorpius' generals. She is also cunning and very manipulative. She was easily able to bend Furio to her will and convince her father that Treacheron, who is a very loyal general to Scorpius, is a traitor. Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty from all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be more beautiful than her. Trakeena also ran away after her father forced her to shed her mortal beauty in order to become a bug like him and obtain tremendous power. After discovering that Leo Corbett destroyed her father, Trakeena took over Scorpius' throne and was a vengeful ruler who swore vengeance against the Galaxy Rangers. She continued to rule with vengeance and did whatever she could to exact revenge upon the Rangers. Trakeena later forcefully fused with Deviot inside the cocoon and Deviot's wicked nature completely consumed Trakeena. Trakeena was the dominant conscious but Deviot's personality took over and Trakeena lost all restraints and was focused purely on wreaking havoc and destruction. She became power-hungry and took her evil to a whole new level. Powers & Abilities In the beginning of the series, Trakeena was pretty weak. She had no fighting skills or any special powers other than teleportation and the ability to summon her special battle armor. After running away, she met Villamax and he trained her how to fight. She became proficient in hand to hand combat and sword skills. She was even able to best the Red Ranger in one on one combat. After her father died, Trakeena gained all of Scorpius' incredible powers and it was all sealed within her staff. She was able to fire powerful energy blasts that would completely overwhelm the Rangers and any other enemies. When Trakeena fused with Deviot, she momentarily gained one of Deviot's blaster gauntlets and was able to use that to blast her opponents. After entering the cocoon and transforming into a bug, Trakeena obtained immense power. She was able to overwhelm all the Rangers without even trying. She was only stopped after taking a full-powered blast from Leo's Battilized Armor at close range. However she still survived and walked away with only a few scars but lost her bug form. Even Queen Banshira and her band of demons feared Trakeena's powers when she's in her bug form. Queen Banshira gives the audience a pretty good measure of where Trakeena's power stands. In her bug form, Trakeena's power surpasses even Olympius when he has the star power. Appearance Trakeena is a beautiful woman who is dressed in a form fitting black outfit that has a bug theme. The outfit has holes on the thighs and around midriff and chest that show quite a bit of Trakeena's flesh underneath. Trakeena has a bug headdress with sparkly purple eyes that she wears on top of her head. Trakeena wears a lot of eye makeup that matches her overall appearance. Her dark appearance aludes to her evil nature and dark powers. She is usually seen wielding her staff that has cockroaches around the top. After obtaining her father's powers, she obtains a new staff with a golden orb on top with a spider within. Trivia *Trakeena was the first human-looking villain to be killed (but only after mutating into an inhuman monster). Most previous human-looking villains (Rita, Divatox, Astronema) were turned good instead. Trakeena can be seen in Power Rangers: Super Legends. Also see *More pics of Trakeena *Infernal Dark Hellbeast Category: Villains Category: Lost Galaxy Category: Lightspeed Rescue